An Odd Occurance
by xXStarburstNinjaXx
Summary: It had been a huge mistake. Or so she thought. Even though accidents happen, who's to say that something good can't come from them? Perhaps this was what the young farmer needed: a little push, more like full-on-dive, into the next chapter of her life.


**A/N: Oh dear, it's been awhile hasn't it? I almost didn't remember what password I used for this site and I don't even use that email anymore...**

 **But I decided I wanted to write this since I spoiled myself by buying a used DSI for Christmas and playing some of my older games. This little fanfic came to me and I'm really not sure how long it will be, but I do hope you all will enjoy it!**

~::~

"How long?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"But how long has it been?"

"Five."

"...So how much longer do we have to wait?"

"Ten, Goddess Chelsea can't you read a clock?!" Julia snapped, glarring up at her friend.

The farmer yelped, and plopped down on her couch next to the girl, wringing her hands, "S-sorry, I'm just a little nervous." She admitted, casting an apologetic glance at the other occupant in the room.

Dr. Trent smiled gently at the two women, "It's alright, I'm used to this." He chuckled, "I can hope you can forgive my forwardness of this suggestion, as I know you aren't a married woman."

Chelsea winced slightly at that. While she knew the doctor did not mean anything by it, she understood that a situation such as hers was not a normal thing. People were very 'old school' in this region apparently, "It's okay," She mumbled staring down at her lap, gnawing on her lip.

Julia's lips pursed as she studied her, "Honestly Chels, what were you thinking?" She groaned, shaking her head.

"Oh don't start with me!" Her friend snapped back, "You aren't exactly a saint yourself! Believe me, we all knew what you and Elliot were up to at the Harvest Festival last week!"

"Chelsea!" Julia hissed, casting a quick look at the doctor who coughed and looked politely away.

Meanwhile Chelsea just rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, we all know it was happening." She teased, managing a small smile despite the events that were occurring at the moment.

Julia returned the grin, but the slight ease to the tense and awkward situation was shattered when the good doctor cleared his throat.

"It'll be ready soon, I believe," He checked his watch.

Chelsea gulped, bobbing her head, "Um, r-right." She mumbled fiddling with her hands once more. She jumped a little when Julia reached over and took one, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at the girl, who gave her another comforting smile and then hugged her, "It's gonna be okay no matter what," She soothed.

Tears came to Chelsea's eyes and she hugged her back, "Thanks Jules..."

The next few moments were silent. The little timer that Dr. Trent had set, went off and he stood up from his chair. Three sets of eyes immediately went to the coffee table, directly in front of the two women. Set on a paper towel was a little white stick Chelsea had brought back from the bathroom. The seconds it took for the doctor to approach the table and examine the test seemed to take forever and it felt like the farmer's heart was going to explode in her chest as he finally straightened up, shoving his hands into his pocket as he addressed them.

"Well, Miss Chelsea, congratulations. It would seem as if you are in fact, pregnant."

The world seemed to stop. Chelsea's eyes widened as she exhaled, "Oh," She wheezed. Julia, who had not let go of her hand yet, seemed to squeeze harder, but she couldn't be sure as her entire body seemed to go numb.

Dr. Trent nodded, "Now this was just a simple test," He told them, "And while it is fairly accurate, I think it best if we could set up an appointment for my office, just so that we can be sure. Preferably in the next couple of weeks, so that I can start prescribing prenatal vitamins for you and the baby."

Mute, Chelsea nodded as the doctor then rattled off some instructions and wrote his number on a piece of paper, telling her to call once she had a date in mind. With that, the man left, knowing that the rancher needed some time to herself.

 **~::~**

An hour had gone by and Chelsea still had not said anything. Julia studied the girl, worried. She had clean up the dishes they had used, Chelsea had insisted that they all ate for some reason before agreeing to do the test, but her friend had yet to budge from her seat on the couch. The sun was setting though, and if she didn't head out soon, her Mom was sure to worry about her.

Sighing, she went to sit next to her friend again. "Chelsea?" She mumbled placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl shifted slightly, turning to face her, eyes glazed over, "Do you know who the father is?" She asked.

That seemed to snap her friend out of the stupor she was in. Chelsea's eyes narrowed, chin jutting out proudly, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

Julia's hand flew to her mouth, realizing her mistake, "Th-that wasn't what I-... I wasn't trying to imply-... It's just you've never even said you were interested in anyone..."

"Well I'm not. Not really," Chelsea sighed, her cheeks were dusted a faint red as she admitted, "It was just a one time thing, you know?"

"With who?" Julia pried gently. But Chelsea only shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jules, but I just can't tell you."

Julia flinched a little, taken aback. "Right," She said quickly, standing up, "I should go now then, Mom will freak out if I'm not back soon."

"W-wait!" Chelsea stood up too, grabbing her friend's arm, "Julia I do wanna tell you who it is, but... He should know first. It's only right that I tell him and let him decide if he even wants to be in the child's life-"

"Oh he'd better!" She snarled, eyes flashing menacingly, "Or else he'll have the whole island after him! Even if he's not though, you don't have to worry Chelsea. Me and Mom will be there for you."

Chelsea giggled at her friend's protectiveness, "I know. And thanks for being here for the- well, you know..." She wrapped her in one last hug, before walking with her to the front door.

"No problem, I'm just glad that you're okay," Julia sighed, "Although, don't take it personally, but I think I would've preferred it if you'd only had a simple stomach bug or something..."

"Don't worry," Chelsea sighed, "I kinda wished that too."

Julia smiled sadly, giving her friend's hand one last squeeze before walking away, "Night Chelsea."

"Night," The farmer called after her, leaning against the door frame of her house as she watched her walked down the path, heading back to her own home with Mirabelle. Once her friend was out of sight, Chelsea felt her legs give and she collapsed to her knees as tears streamed down her face, _Oh crap, what am I going to do?_

 **~::~**

 **A/N: I won't be announcing pairings just yet for this story to add a little mystery, hope you all understand! If you think you have an idea of who the father is don't hesitate to let me know, as I would love to hear your theories. If you like this story so far, please review or favorite it (if that's still a thing).**

 **It's a little early, but Happy New Years!**


End file.
